


The turtle addendum

by orphan_account



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff galore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miles bottoms, Working things out, almost canon compliant?, author is stuck home because of corona, but again it's mostly implied, getting fucked for comfort, i guess, if u came for actual smut it isn't here, old men new relationship, the boys learn how to communicate, two men have to stop relying on women for emotional labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's loving Miles Kane hours
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	The turtle addendum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm home because of corona, have this drabble. I needed comfort and chances are you do, too. 
> 
> Also happy birthday to the turtle king

There was a weight to Miles’ step and a quality to the way he held his bare shoulders that told Alex something was up. Oh, and the fact that it was four in the morning when Alex woke up to Miles gently running his fingers through his hair, a pensive look on his face. That was about thirty seconds before Miles got up abruptly and padded quietly into the bathroom. 

Alex took deep breaths of the bedroom air, kind of stale, really, from both of them having breathed it for the whole night. It was one of those disgusting things that let you know you weren’t alone, like the sound of someone flushing the toilet in the adjacent room. Alex still wasn’t quite used to those sounds being connected exclusively to Miles, but he got positively giddy at the idea of such domesticity and waited to tell him so, once he emerged. 

Except Miles never did get out, so Alex had to go to him, and find him tapping away at his phone, sat on the bathroom tiles. Alex took a seat opposite, waiting for Miles to get off instagram, most likely. He nudged Miles’ shin with his toe. ‘Sorry I woke ya,’ Miles patted Alex somewhere at the ankle distractedly. 

Alex sighed. He scooted closer to where Miles was sitting cross-legged, stretched his own legs over Miles’, and planted his feet on the floor on the sides of Miles’ hips, resting his arms on his own knees. He put his chin on his arms, eyes level with Miles’. Miles smiled just a tiny bit. ‘You okay then?’

Miles nodded, but Alex could see his eyes darting over Alex’s face, as if trying to figure him out, or maybe trying to find an answer in the crook of Alex’s brow. He waited. Stretched his arms so he could sweep the backs of his hands over Miles’ cheeks, pressed them into the short hair at the back of his neck. Miles was so pretty, with his big doleful eyes and the curve to his lip. 

‘God,’ Alex whispered, not wanting to stir the still air around them, ’ I’m so in love with you.’ And Miles’ lip curved a bit more and he looked down, and Alex’s heart sank with a yet unidentified worry. He’d been away for a couple days, but they were always on the phone, it seemed so unlikely for them to have drifted apart in that short amount of time. But then, they’d talked about it. They were prepared for it. 

Alex let his legs fall to the floor, bracketing Miles, but also moving Alex’s actual body a bit farther. ‘Is it maybe time for you to invoke my little addendum?’

It had been an agreement of sorts, made when they’d got together and both were forced to realise that the certainty that you love someone is not enough to maintain a relationship. Loving completely made a man scared. Sometimes of being too reliant on the other, sometimes of not being needed. The fact that a relationship demands work, even with a man you’ve loved since you were nineteen, had been the toughest pill Alex had ever had to swallow. Miles helped, though, and they’d navigated it together, because, truth be told, both had been quite reliant on their emotionally adept girlfriends to hold their hands in the past. 

A couple hours long conference between the two thad hen resulted in a ten point list of rules on how to make sure they don’t drift apart again. It was a level of prosaic that Alex had thought he’d never reach, but then, it made him hopeful. It helped. And before Miles had adhered the paper to the big closet mirror with a piece of tack (as if it really was a silly school project), Alex had penned-in an eleventh point, an addendum: ‘If one ever doubts how much they’re loved, if they ever feel the other drifting away, one will invoke the right to be smothered with love for the duration of no less than 24hrs.’

Alex nudged Miles again. Miles touched his leg once more, but let his hand stay and emit warmth. He gave a little nod, ‘It might be.’ Alex rose and gave Miles a little kiss as he did so, ‘Come to bed,’ he said like that settled it, and maybe it did, because Miles took him up on it and let himself be led to bed by the hand. 

In the bedroom, Alex opened the window to let some fresh air in and let Miles to settle into the sheets as he made his way into the kitchen to make some tea. By the time he returned, Miles had bundled himself up in a pair of trackie bottoms and a big old sweatshirt, which was not at all his style, but Alex liked it nonetheless. Seeing Alex with the pair of steaming cups made Miles smile, even as he closed his eyes back immediately, presumably ready to fall asleep now. He did let Alex cuddle up to him, and as he sat up a bit to drink his beverage, he let himself settle back against Alex’s inviting chest. Birds were starting to chirp outside, the crack of dawn painting the horizon with a thin stripe of crimson and Alex suddenly found himself trying to keep his eyes open just a while longer, only so he could keep on viewing the scene in front of him, with Miles’ lashes painting a crooked shadows on his cheeks and his steadying breathing coming out like a gentle lullaby. 

Alex told himself he’d read the book on his bedside table until eight, but Miles started stirring at half seven, so he let the couple final pages be and disentangled himself carefully. He wasn’t that much of a cook, to be honest, didn’t really enjoy the stress of it. Making breakfast, however, was a skill he had been trying to get better at, seeing as Miles was pretty much a breakfast in bed champion. So Alex gathered his ingredients and set out to make the perfect scrambled eggs, as perceived by his boyfriend. 

It took a while longer than he’d initially expected, what with the making of toast (on a pan, because he didn’t want to risk Miles thinking he was a barbar), making of coffee, chopping of vegetables, juicing of oranges, and he didn’t even have the time to clean up, because there was a sound of a body flipping itself on the bed from the bedroom. 

Alex found Miles sat up on the bed, the sheets kicked off of his body, cheeks rosy from their warmth, eyes half-open, but his glasses perched kind of haphazardly on his nose. When he saw Alex carrying the tray with a still steaming coffee and what seemed to be optimally runny eggs, his smiled pierced itself deep into Mile’s cheeks, bunching them up and making his eyes into little half-moons twinkling on his face. Alex loved it.

The moment he sat on the side of the bed, setting the tray down, Miles was kissing the side of his face, humming happily. Bull’s eye, Alex thought and kissed Miles on the mouth in the most intrusive and disgusting way possible, as if to say he was perfectly willing to snog Miles senseless even with morning breath. It worked, because Miles snickered and whispered a ‘thank you’ into Alex’s ear. 

He ate in silence, occasionally feeding Alex a bite. Alex had one hand in Miles’ hair and one holding his book open. Beside the breakfast in bed, it felt just like any other peaceful morning, really. That, and the tiny knot of anxiety in his stomach that desperately wanted to know what was on Miles’ mind. But Alex pushed the thought away, instead focussing on Miles, who was just about finished with the breakfast, making Alex realise he hadn’t been reading the book for the past ten minutes. Alex let him carry the tray back to the kitchen, so as not to make Miles feel like he was being coddled, but made sure to shout that he’d take care of the mess he’d left. Alex knew Miles wouldn’t have a problem with it. Instead, he came back happily, immediately shedding his sweats and the thick sweatshirt. The man was a fucking work of art, standing in Alex’s bedroom, only boxers on. Alex knew he himself looked alright, but he felt somewhat deformed, in that it seemed like there was always a part of his body a bit incongruent with the rest. Sometimes it was the hair, too short or too long, or maybe his ass, or his belly, sometimes he thought he could be too short to have any more muscle. Alex didn’t hate the way he looked, he was comfortable with it, it was just a side-effect of being so close to Miles all the time. Miles, who was positively ripped, and yet somehow slight, and so effortless in his movement, tall, and yet perfect kissing height, and approachable. Miles, with his uniformly grown stubble and soft skin, with hair always perfect to the touch, eyes so dark and grin so bright. Miles just seemed like he was made with measurements given to his parents by divine providence instead of simply DNA. 

Even if it pained him, Alex let Miles get in the shower by himself, and went to tidy up the kitchen, but made quick work of it, mostly dumped the dishes into the dishwasher, and hurried to his man. By the time Alex made it into the bathroom, the water had only been running for a little while, though, as Miles brushed his teeth first, and nowadays that took him about ten minutes for sure, what with the braces calling for all kinds of little brushes to be used in peculiar ways. 

Miles didn’t seem too surprised once Alex joined him in the shower. He sighed upon feeling Alex’s lips on his shoulders and visibly relaxed, pushing back into his arms when he embraced Miles’s torso. He was still carrying on with his routine, though slicking up his palms with soap and adjusting the temperature, so Alex had to intervene. He took it upon himself to soap Miles up, running his hands across Miles’ body in strategic, soothing circles. Miles tipped his head back, sighing, ‘Feels so good,’ he murmured, clearly content to let himself be washed. Alex took care to apply Miles’ conditioner, too, and let it sit while he washed Miles’ skin. Once soap-free, hair stuck up in a funny conditioner-infused shape, Miles turned around to give Alex a little appreciative kiss, which Alex took and ran with, making it into a series of deep kisses that continued down Miles’ neck and along his collar bones, then across his heavy-breathing chest, leaving kisses at his hipbones. ‘Ya don’ have to blow me to show me you love me, Al,’ sounded a raspy voice from above Alex. He rose back up and kissed the side of Miles face, ‘But will it make ya feel great?’  
Miles grinned. Alex got back to his knees. 

He towelled Miles off, after, and they got dressed together, Miles finishing first and plastering himself to Alex’s back while he tried to pick the most comfortable t-shirt. He wondered if asking for one of Miles’ would be too much. 

Eventually, they made it into the living room, a spacious thing with a herringbone hardwood floor and light decor. It was flooded with early spring sunlight from a low-hanging sun, the heat almost too much if you sat right in the stream coming in through the window. Miles made himself comfortable on the couch. Alex put on a record and pushed his little ball of anxiety further down, going to sit down next to Miles, who was now flipping through one of the slim books of poetry Alex kept on his coffee table. A tad pretentious of him, he had to admit, but he had read them, so there was that. 

Alex let himself fall, head in Miles’ lap, which earned him a kiss. Alex swallowed, remembered the list on the closet mirror. ‘You wanna talk about the morning?’ 

Miles, to his surprise, nodded solemnly. Alex guessed he, too, must had remembered the list. ‘Was just a bit worried, is all. Am feeling a lot better, though, love,’ he explained and leaned down to kiss Alex again. 

‘Are ya though?’ Alex wondered aloud, ‘maybe tell me what I did wrong?’

Miles sighed and averted his eyes, then let his head fall back onto the backrest of the sofa. ‘I might’ve been a bit insecure. Wondered if you…just thought maybe you had more fun in France than here.’

Alex felt himself relax, the ball of nerves slowly dissipating. If this was it… He got on his knees so he could kiss Miles. ‘Baby,’ he whispered against Miles’ skin. It was a special name between them, one that didn’t get used too often, between the ‘love’ and the ‘mate’, but one that seemed so much more intimate, because it was everything put platonic. ‘Baby,’ Alex whispered against Miles’ neck and when he earned a little sigh verging on a moan, he let his head just rest on Miles’ shoulder. 

‘I did have fun,’ he said, voice at full volume now. Miles nodded. ‘And I still fucking missed you. And it would have been me favourite fucking thing if I could go back and spend the time hanging on your arm like a right poof, alright? Mi, I did have fun, that’s why I went,’ Alex started, unsure of how else to go about saying that Miles made any fun ten times better, when a thought occurred to him that made his stomach twist, ‘Miles?’ 

‘yeah?’ Miles rose his head to look at Alex.

‘I weren’t taking a vacation from you,’ Alex told him, gentle, hands on his face, and Miles looked down, his mouth twitching. Fuck, Alex though, guess that hit the nail on the head. ‘I’m fucking smitten, love. I want you everywhere I go, all the time, am always thinking of you. Even if I wanted I couldn’t take a rest from you, okay?’

Miles gave a nod, still looking down, but a wet sound escaped him and Alex dragged him into his lap, pressing kisses into his scalp. ‘God, you’re a right idiot, Miles. I love you so much.’ 

Miles settled in Alex lap, big eyes glassy with tears, and kissed him hard. He pressed his mouth to Alex’s ear, but it took him a few breaths to get the words out, ‘Thank you,’ he sniffled a bit, ‘for reading me mind and that.’ 

Alex’s heart fluttered. He fucking loved the scrap of paper in their closet. What a miracle, talking, fuck. He kissed Miles and didn’t stop kissing him for a couple of minutes, hot, deep kisses, saying finally, we’re each other’s again. Miles took a breathing break after a while and Alex took the opportunity to nip along his jaw, calling Miles baby again, in an attempt to repeat that little chocked moan from earlier, and he got something so much better, because Miles moaned fully this time and rolled over from Alex’s lap, pulling him on top. 

Alex giggled, ‘Baby?’ he tried again and Miles grinned, ‘You should fuck me.’ And yeah, Alex thought, why not switch it up a bit, and said, ‘I should, shouldn’t I?’ To which Miles grinned, so Alex picked him up from the sofa, to take it to the bedroom. 

‘Do you wanna make proper tea together, after?’ Miles asked as they undressed each other, and Alex giggled as they plunged into a discussion of the contents of their fridge, even while his fingers were working Miles open. He knew what it felt like, to have someone settle inside of you, relished Miles’ moans and he moaned right along with him, feeling Miles settle inside of his heart once again. Alex hoped Miles remembered to swallow the key.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, yell at me @hemovesthemoon on tumblr! 
> 
> and thanks for reading <3


End file.
